degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona-Imogen Relationship
The relationship between Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno, known as''' Fimogen ('Fi'ona/I'''mogen), began in Season 11. They became acquainted with each other in Cry Me A River (1), began dating in In the Cold, Cold Night (2),' '''and broke up in 'The Time of My Life. Relationship History Overview Fiona and Imogen became friends in Season 11 through their mutual friend, Eli. After crushing on Imogen throughout the second half of season 11, Fiona finally worked up the courage to tell Imogen how she felt about her at Degrassi's Winter Frostival. As it turned out, Imogen had been harboring a secret crush on Fiona as well. Up until this point, Imogen had presumably only been interested in boys, and was both puzzled and excited about her feelings for Fiona. She and Fiona agreed to pursue a relationship right before winter break. After the holidays, however, Imogen seemed apprehensive about their relationship status, as Fiona was all too eager to refer to Imogen as her "girlfriend", and announce that she was a lesbian to anybody who asked. Imogen told Fiona that a relationship with another girl was unfamiliar to her, and that she needed time to get used to the idea. Fiona agreed not to rush things in their relationship. Eventually, Imogen became comfortable with referring to Fiona as her girlfriend, and even told her that she loved her. However, shortly before the end of season 12, it was revealed that Imogen would not be graduating with Fiona, and would be held back, repeating her senior year at Degrassi. Around this time, Fiona's mother returned to Toronto to tell Fiona that their family's previously frozen assets were unfrozen. In addition, Fiona was being considered for a job with a famous fashion designer in Italy. These developments put a strain on the girls' relationship. Still, after graduation, Fiona seemed hopeful to maintain her relationship with Imogen. Imogen, however, stated that she did not want to hold Fiona back from pursuing her dreams. The girls peacefully, but sadly, decided to break up and parted ways with a final kiss. Season 11 In '''Cry Me A River (1), Fiona is placed in grade 11 drama class, as she is short an art credit. Ms. Dawes divides the students into groups of four to brainstorm ideas for a school play. Fiona doesn't know anyone in the class. She approaches Imogen's group, and asks if she can join them. Imogen tells Fiona that the group already has four students. With no group to join, Fiona excuses herself to spend time with Holly J. She tells Holly J. about how much trouble she has had making friends in the past, and worries that she will be left behind once Holly J. and Anya graduate. In Cry Me A River (2), in drama class, when Fiona mentions feeling alone and trying to fit in, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. When Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "obviously." In U Don’t Know (1), Imogen, Eli and Fiona are walking through the halls, talking about who will get the role of "Clara." Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match. Fiona then walks away. In Lose Yourself (2), Imogen, Fiona, Clare, Jake and Eli are seen at the Love Roulette rehearsals. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Imogen and Fiona are seen rehearsing with their other cast mates. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Imogen doesn't show up to perform the play, and Fiona has to take her place. Imogen watches the play from afar. In Underneath It All, Imogen approaches Fiona in class and asks how her summer was. Imogen begins telling Fiona about her break, as Fiona nervously looks around the room for a seat, not wanting to be seen talking to Imogen, who is widely regarded as a "freak" by their peers. Imogen asks Fiona if she wants to sit next to her, but Fiona lies, telling her that she promised Marisol she'd sit with her. After Fiona and Marisol become acquainted, Katie Matlin joins them. Eager to become friends with the most popular girls in Grade 12, Fiona offers to host a senior party to kick off the new school year. Fiona runs into Eli and Imogen in the hallway after class, and mentions her party. Eli jokingly asks whether his invite got lost in the mail. Fiona tells Eli that she did not think he would be interested in coming. Eli says he isn't, but says that Imogen may be interested. Fiona awkwardly tells Imogen that the party is really more of a "small get together," but invites her out of pity. Imogen tells Fiona how happy the invitation has made her, especially since most of the girls at Degrassi are so cruel to her. Fiona talks to her about her own problems fitting in, and how they led to her alcoholism. Fiona then suggests that Imogen come over to her condo a few hours before the party, so that she can help her get ready. While talking to Marisol and Katie later in the hallway, Fiona tells them that she invited Imogen to the party. Katie and Marisol are surprised, but Fiona encourages them to give Imogen a chance. As Fiona is getting her condo ready for the party, Imogen comes over in a very unusual outfit. Fiona, worried that Imogen will embarrass her suggests that she change into one of her dresses. Imogen is aware that Fiona is worried about being embarrassed by her, and tells her so. She also mentions that she doesn't care what others think of her. Fiona tells Imogen that if she were a little more concerned about what others think of her, the girls could all become friends. Imogen gives in and changes into a more glamorous outfit. At the party, Imogen suggests they all play charades. Marisol makes fun of the idea, but Fiona covers it up as a joke. She suggests Truth or Dare instead. During the game, Owen dares Fiona to drink a bottle of tequila. When Fiona hesitates, Imogen stands up for her. She tells the others to leave Fiona alone because she's an alcoholic. Fiona denies it, asking Imogen why she would say such a thing. She gets out of drinking the tequila by telling the others that she doesn't want to get sick at her own party. She then suggests they all go to Degrassi to pull a senior prank. After arriving at Degrassi, everyone wraps the cafeteria in tin foil. Meanwhile, Imogen wanders off to go explore the school with Marisol. When the janitor is spotted by Drew and Owen, Fiona tells them that they can't leave until they find Imogen and Marisol. Marisol runs back alone, telling the others that Imogen went off on her own. Everyone decides to leave Imogen behind, and Fiona reluctantly goes along with them. The next day, Fiona goes to Imogen's house to convince her to keep quiet about the prank. Imogen then says she doesn't like being a scapegoat, to which Fiona replies that she was the only one caught so she should take the blame. Imogen tries to explain that she was locked in the closet, but Fiona doesn't listen. She walks off saying that if she tells Mr. Simpson anyone else was involved, they'll deny it. Later at Degrassi, Fiona offers to make it up to Imogen after learning that Imogen's been suspended for a month and was ordered to clean up the cafeteria. Imogen ignores her efforts and walks off, stating that she can't believe she wanted to be friends with Fiona last year. Fiona later shows up at the cafeteria after being punished as well. She tells Imogen she was right about Katie and Marisol. The two initiate a friendship after Imogen forgives Fiona. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona realizes she has a crush on Imogen while they were working as partners on a school project. Fiona plays matchmaker to distract herself with her friends. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Imogen thinks that Fiona is setting her and Eli up because she doesn’t want to be friends anymore, but Fiona assures her that’s not the case. Later, Eli and Imogen tell Fiona that they talked and have decided to go out on a date. Fiona’s plan worked; she pretends to be happy for them, but feels sad because she still has feelings for Imogen. In Need You Now (2), Imogen rants about her relationship with Eli to Fiona at Fiona's condo. They are seen holding a lamp and umbrella after Eli breaks in. Eli and Imogen argue while Fiona, Imogen and Adam think Eli's having a manic episode. During In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Fiona approaches Imogen, who is reading a book, and they discuss the rumors about Katie's drug problem and how now is the time to strike. Fiona and Imogen walk into the student counsel room as Fiona tries to suggest an end-of-semester holiday event, which Marisol doesn't want to hear, and gets Mo to lock them out. After talking to Eli, Fiona successfully convinces Mr. Simpson to allow her and Imogen to organize a festival. Fiona tells Imogen of the idea at her loft, who is very excited and names it a 'Frostival', kissing Fiona on the cheek. The next day, Marisol insults Fiona by saying "If you weren't rich, who would you even be?", calling Imogen Fiona's girlfriend and in result, Fiona and Imogen lock her out of the student council room as revenge for the day before. Imogen and Fiona are partners for a project, with Imogen as Eli stated "leaving the crush door wide open." Fiona and Imogen, later, are seen being very successful in selling tickets for the frostival. During In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Fiona is upset that she has to cancel the frostival and disappoint Imogen. Imogen comes to Fiona's house excited for the frostival and Fiona snaps at her that there are more important things, and informs her that she is broke and has to cancel it. Imogen calls her a quitter and leaves. Fiona ends up raising money for the frostival and makes up with both Imogen and rival Marisol. On the Ferris Wheel, Fiona lunges out and kisses Imogen and finally confesses to having a crush on her. She babbles on about the crush but Imogen stops her and kisses her again, saying she's wanted to do it for a long time. She isn't sure about her sexuality, but tells Fiona she couldn't have been more obvious about liking her. They are later seen holding hands before Imogen goes to buy some cotton candy while Holly J. and Fiona discuss Fiona's blossoming relationship. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Fiona is seen getting off of a bus and talking to an elderly woman. She talks to her about traveling for 11 hours, and mentions that she can't wait to see her girlfriend. The woman then leaves, and Imogen comes up to Fiona with a homemade sign. Later, Fiona is seen talking to Imogen about having only a few classes together. Fiona asks her if she's joining student council, to which she replies, "I might be busy with other things." Fiona asks, "Like what?" They then come across the hockey players by Fiona's locker, which Fiona doesn't seem too excited about. She walks up to her locker, and Dallas starts to hit on her by calling her hot and then he introduces himself. She isn't interested and responds by saying she's "the wrong tree to be barking up." She introduces herself and reveals to him that she is a lesbian by saying, "I love me girls." Dallas says she is way too pretty, and she introduces him to Imogen as her girlfriend, to which he replies won't buy it until they kiss. Imogen responds, "Ew," to this, and so does Fiona. He says "just one kiss," and Fiona tells him that they will when he kisses a guy on the hockey team. Imogen starts walking away, Fiona traveling behind. Imogen seems to be really uncomfortable. Fiona asks if they're going to have lunch together, and she tells Fiona that she is in a band, so she can't. Fiona says that it's silly and asks if she can even play an instrument. Imogen responds "Kind of. Gotta go." Fiona stops walking, and Dallas comes up to her, telling her, "That girl ain't no lesbian." She responds by calling him vile. Later, Fiona is seen talking to Marisol, saying that she had high hopes for the semester and that it didn't seem to be living up to them. Marisol asks about her and Imogen, and she says that she thinks Imogen doesn't want to spend time with her. She mentions that she's in a band, and Marisol says it's WhisperHug, Mo's band. When Fiona asked if it bothered her that the person she wanted to spend all her time with is busy doing something else, Marisol says she's being a "cling monster," and says that it's a good thing that they have different interests. Fiona suggests having a dance that WhisperHug can play at, and Marisol likes the idea. She says she wants to make it up to Imogen for calling the band "silly." Marisol says that she has to get the hockey team behind it by talking to Mike Dallas, and Fiona isn't happy about that. Fiona tries talking to Dallas, and Dallas doesn't seem to be behind it, saying that the last time the school wanted them to be a part of something, they got humiliated. He finally agrees, but says he wants to help plan the dance and he wants to have a dance with Fiona. She once again states that she's a lesbian, but he still isn't buying it and she ends up agreeing. In Got Your Money (2), Imogen sees Fiona and Dallas, and thinks they are flirting. She gets upset by this, and Fiona explains to her that they were just joking around and that they were setting up for the dance for her band to play at. Imogen gets upset by this, thinking that Fiona just throws her an event every time she messes up. Imogen tells Fiona that she wants to be her girlfriend, but that she wanted to go slow, and she didn't think that would be enough. Fiona admits that she had been pushing a little too hard on Imogen, and she agrees to slow down to whatever speed she wants to go at. She makes a joke about if that means no kissing, and she said just not in front of the jocks. They laugh and they kiss. Dallas comes by, and Fiona asks if he's there to "cash in" on the two dances she owed him, and he says he's good. After they kiss, Mo and the rest of the WhisperHug band are looking for Imogen when she comes into the room saying, "I'm here with my girlfriend," then kisses Fiona on the cheek. In Rusty Cage (1), Fiona and Imogen are chatting in the hallway, discussing Fiona Coyne day and Imogen Moreno day. They make a date at Fiona's loft. Later, at their date Fiona gets some popcorn and then starts tickling Imogen on the couch. Then, Fiona and Imogen start making out until Drew interrupts. Later, Fiona talks to Imogen about posting a new ad for a roommate online and asks if she would be jealous if she moved in with a girl. In Rusty Cage (2), Imogen notices Fiona writing a list. When she learns that it is "ways to get back at Drew," she doesn't understand the meaning to it and mentions to Fiona that she should just clean, but Fiona still refuses. The next day, Imogen is proud when she finds out Fiona actually cleaned. When Fiona says that it's Fiona Coyne Day again, she asks to come over to Imogen's house but she says that they can't, again. In Never Ever (1), Imogen tells the people building the set of her stage to take a break and shares a brief kiss with Fiona. Marisol and Mo tell them to go look at the crazy man outside, who is actually Imogen's dad in a robe. Later he comes in the building and looks at Imogen's set. Mr. Moreno invited Fiona over to their house and said they were having quesadillas. Fiona accepted the offer and went over to Imogen's house for dinner. When Imogen and Fiona go to take Volta for a walk, they don't see him and search for him. Fiona goes inside and when she returns, Imogen is knelt on the ground by the car, crying, seeing Volta was run over. Later that night, Volta is taken away in a vehicle and Fiona comforts Imogen. Then Imogen's mom drives up and asks if "her friend" (Fiona) would mind giving them some privacy. Imogen tells her mom that she isn't her friend, but is actually her girlfriend and that she wasn't going anywhere. Imogen looked behind her and Fiona smiled slightly. Her mom said that she didn't know she was a lesbian and Imogen responded, saying that there was a lot she didn't know about her and she'd like it to stay that way. In Never Ever (2), Fiona visits Imogen while she is taking care of her dad and tells her that she's worried about her. Imogen tells her she wants to go to school online, but Fiona tells her she can't do that to herself. Imogen says it's gross that Fiona is starting to sound like Natalie and that she doesn't understand a relationship with a parent because she was raised by nannies. Imogen kisses Fiona farewell on the cheek and goes back inside. Later, Imogen apologized to both Eli and Fiona for different reasons and said she understood if they hated her. Fiona put her arm around Imogen and revealed the stage to her that she designed. Imogen said that Fiona deserved a producer credit and hugged her arm. In Sabotage (2), Imogen and Fiona are seen at Clare's surprise party, where Imogen is trying to make it rain confetti. In Scream (1), Imogen and Fiona are at their lockers, chatting, when Dallas walks up. Fiona tells him they're no longer friends and Imogen tells him to stuff his sorries in a sack. Later, Tristan walks up and interrupts them kissing and asks how they got together, considering they're two girls. They told him to become best friends with someone and then wait for that spark. Then Fiona, Imogen and Tristan walk away, arm in arm, presumably giving him advice. In Building a Mystery (2), they both attend the student council fundraiser. However, they are not seen interacting with one another. In''' I Want It That Way (1), Imogen and Fiona have dinner with Imogen's mom at the mall. Fiona doesn't think it went well so she calls Imogen to see what she thinks. When Imogen says that Natalie doesn't want them to hang out at her condo alone anymore, Fiona goes to Natalie's work to make things rights. They have a nice chat, and Imogen's mom eases up on them hanging out together. In '''I Want It That Way (2), Fiona tells Imogen that they are hanging out with her mom during their lunch break before kissing her on the cheek. At the mall, Imogen gets mad at Fiona for her mom paying more attention to Fiona than her, which starts an argument. After Fiona chats to her mom she realizes she needs to let Imogen spend time with her mom alone. Fiona gets Imogen to the mall again where Natalie says that she needs help decorating her room, which Imogen agrees to doing. Fiona tells her she is spending the weekend with her own mom and kisses Imogen goodbye before leaving. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Fiona and Imogen attend Bianca and Drew's non-wedding with Bianca, Drew, Adam, Katie, Marisol, Mo, Jake and Mrs. Torres, while everything else is in drama central they are very happy together. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), they are both seen standing next to each other during Maya's speech at Cam's candlelight vigil. In Ray of Light (1), Eli watches clips of them at the frostival and saying that they're girlfriends. In''' Karma Police (1), Fiona mentions to Drew that she is happy that she and Imogen got into design school together. Fiona finds Imogen and Eli in a classroom working on Eli's zombie film. Imogen tells Fiona about seeing her step siblings and Fiona mentions she's not getting another roommate and opts to get a job instead when she asks for their help with a resume they both say they are busy and Fiona bails. Fiona is on the phone to Imogen talking briefly about her new job but wants Imogen to come over but Imogen says she can't as she's working on zombie heads for Eli's film. Fiona and Imogen are in class, Fiona is tweeting and chatting to Imogen about her 90 new followers on twitter and that's she's addicted. Fiona asks to tweet something and Imogen notices a GPS tracker icon, Imogen kisses Fiona goodbye. After Fiona is burglarized, Imogen arrives and hugs her asking if she is okay. Fiona realizes her laptop was taken and Imogen offers to use hers. Fiona thinks her tweeting is why this happened, and Imogen thinks it was probably random. She asks Fiona if she wants to contact her mom, and Fiona says no, before laying her head on Imogen's shoulder and says that she has her. Fiona tells Imogen to never leave her, and Imogen kisses her on the head. In '''Karma Police (2), Imogen approaches Fiona in the hallway wanting info on the break-in. Fiona tells her they haven't caught the guy. Imogen gives Fiona a robot dog to protect her from intruders and says she can't spend the night cause her dads care taker can't make it. Imogen kisses Fiona goodbye and bails. Fiona approaches Imogen in the hallway where she's working on Eli's zombie film, Fiona says she's been at the gun range and wants a gun, Imogen reacts badly so Fiona bails. Imogen tracks down Fiona at school the next day, when she notices a bruise on Fiona's face she asks what happened, Fiona tries to lie but then admits the truth, she went to buy a gun in a sketchy area and some thugs stole her money and she also calls herself stupid. Imogen tells Fiona that she's not mad and offers to let Fiona stay with her. Fiona says she had a lot of time to think last night at the hospital, this year has been the best of her life, she's got the best girlfriend in the world but declines Imogen's offer because she has to keep living at the loft as its her home. Imogen tells Fiona she's her hero and they kiss. Fiona hopes her face will heal before prom. Imogen replies that she'll change her into a zombie prom queen if it doesn't and they both agree they should ask Marisol to change the prom into a night of the living dead. They then put their arms around each other and walk down the hallway. In The Time of My Life, Fiona and Imogen look at the prom venue and share a passionate kiss. At Fiona's loft, they are getting ready for prom when Laura Coyne shows up, and says she was on a plane next to Federico, a famous Italian designer who is need for a designer. Fiona is excited while Imogen feels jealous, since she will be thousands of miles away. Later at prom, Fiona goes to announce prom king and queen and a call from Federico comes on for Fiona, to which Imogen impersonates Fiona. At the restaurant, Imogen, under Fiona's identity appears drunk, in attempts to make Federico change his mind about Fiona. When Imogen gets back to prom, Fiona finds she has her phone after getting a call from her mom. Fiona then breaks up briefly with Imogen after finding out she impersonated her and makes her mom call rehab centers. Imogen goes to the airport and talks to Federico, working out the job offer to which the real Fiona can call him. Imogen goes to the loft only to be welcomed by Laura, who says Fiona is practicing her graduation speech. Imogen tells her mom the good news as Fiona overhears, getting back with Imogen. They hug. At graduation, Fiona makes her speech about making new friends, to which the camera pans to Imogen. Imogen then is outside of the auditorium, greeted by Fiona, and says they should break up. Fiona is sad, and Imogen says she doesn't want to hold her back in Italy. They share one last kiss and Fiona walks back into the ceremony, giving Imogen one final glance. Fiona and Imogen end on good terms. Season 13 In Summertime, Adam says to Imogen that he and Becky are solid like her and Fiona. When he sees Imogen's sad face, he realizes they must have broken up. Imogen tells him that they were together for 6 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days. In About a Girl, Adam mentions Fiona and Imogen's break up. In Close to Me (Season 13), Imogen reflects on her relationship with Fiona, telling Becky how she and Fiona used to be inseparable and now barely even talk to each other anymore. Becky comments on how sad that is. Timeline *Start Up: In The Cold, Cold Night (2) (1145) *Break Up: The Time of My Life (1240) **Reason: Imogen didn't want to hold Fiona back from living her dreams. Rival Relationships *Eli-Imogen Relationship *Dallas-Fiona Friendship Trivia *They are both best friends with Eli Goldsworthy and became friends with each other through him. *Fiona and Imogen have been interrupted while they were kissing by three people: Mike Dallas, Drew Torres, and Tristan Milligan. *Both Fiona and Imogen have relatives who have/had dementia. *They both have an interest in fashion. *They are the second main characters to become a lesbian couple in Degrassi history. The first was Paige and Alex, the third was Jack and Imogen and the fourth was Zoë and Rasha. *Imogen's first line was said to Fiona. ("Aren't you in Grade 12?") *Fiona's final line was said to Imogen. ("Are you coming?") *They are both best friends with Eli Goldsworthy and are also friends with Adam Torres (before his death), Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa. *They both had a conflict with Katie Matlin and Marisol Lewis. *Imogen was never confirmed bisexual or pansexual, but is likely to be either because of her relationship with Fiona. She claims that she just "likes people." *They were openly dating. *Both characters were originally written to be heterosexual. *Both Fiona and Imogen's parents knew about their relationship. *They were in the drama club together. *Both characters had to repeat their senior year. *Their relationship lasted 6 months, 3 weeks and 4 days (December 2012--June 2013) *They both share the same line "Why so glum chum?" *They both have had trouble making friends. *They both had a romantic interest in and kissed Adam Torres, but only Fiona had a relationship with him. *Fiona once flirted with Imogen's friend, Clare Edwards by telling her she has pretty eyes. *Imogen shares the line, "I like people," with Fiona's brother, Declan. Gallery 578px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-full-p23.jpg 113232-1.jpg Fimogenisperf.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-02.jpg mushyfimo.png 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m19s204.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-03.jpg Fimogen3.png 5433D.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h37m55s157.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h51m21s241.jpg Normal_th_de1grassi_s11e33200.jpg 578px-Picture17.png Degrassi Nov18th SS 1399.jpg Normal_th_degras1si_s11e33101.jpg it'sjusttoocute.jpg 489px-Fdsdsss.jpg fimogenfeels.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m31s7.jpg 5636.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h55m45s53.jpg awkward..png 34534RE.jpg Tumblr m44oywUcNo1qavd70o1 500.jpg 53ER.jpg Fimogenminusdallas.png Sdfsdfwerwer.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_1382.jpg Tumblr m1ewgfAP451qjdicp.png Degrassi nov18th ss 0397.jpg omgthefimo.png Degrassi nov18th ss 0277.jpg Fimogenmakinoutanotherangle.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0148.jpg yuiu.png Tumblr m493gbYvz41r2twn7.png Tumblr m6wfmq98En1r2bqr5o1 500.png Tumblr m1fdsgzrTy1qgp921o1 500.png 1000px-Dg120506g2-11.jpg Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso4 250.png fimogenkissoncheek.jpg Tumblr m1931uF8KP1qbk0b8o1 500.png backup.png Fimogen6.jpg flirty.jpg Fimogen4.jpg Fimogen2.jpg Degrassiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg Fimogen.jpg 34534.jpg fiona and imogen kiss.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg Dg120506-10.jpg stuffitinasack.png Dg120506-9.jpg 9uihy.png 1000px-Dg120506g2-10.jpg awkwardfimogenmoment.jpg fimogenlinessisawesome.jpg Fimogenmakingoutagain.jpg fifiimo.jpg fimogenargument.png Ticked Imogen.png Fimmie.jpg 8uiouio.png QUITINTERRUPTINMYFIMOGEN.png degrassis12class.jpg Fimogenmakingoutallthesefeels.png Imofionatris.jpg lolthat'sfunny.jpg cute.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h52m02s142.jpg th_degrassi_s12_05029.jpg fangirl.jpg Fimogenisperfect.jpg cutie.jpg 55tffd.jpg howcutecantheyfreakingget.jpg 89ioujoi.png ohmygoshfimogen.jpg fimfimfimfim.png morefimogen.png fimogenlyisdaway.jpg Fanoffimogen.jpg 431px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-5.jpg Interruptedmoochinggirls.png 87uihhh.png fim.jpg th_degrassi_s12_05069.jpg 876897868796.jpg somemore.jpg 543543657657.jpg 7869879087.jpg theyrsocute.jpg cuteness.jpg Fimogeninterruptedagain.png fimfim.png 8908iuj.png fimofim.jpg fimly.png eree4.jpg imogenlovescheekkisses.png reee.jpg thankstristan.png rightinthefeels.png Fimogen Party.jpg immyfionz.png newpic.jpg socute.jpg th_degrassi_s12_06143.jpg Tumblr m8t5liNs9G1r5uoxco1 500.png spilledpopcorn.png th_degrassi_s12_15037.jpg theyarecute.png Degrassi-week-4-wrap-up-5.jpg Cristine-prosperi-gallery.jpg Imogen-moreno-gallery.png imogen 65.jpg th_degrassi_s12_06149.jpg Fimogen-fiona-and-imogen-31312511-500-275.jpg tumblr_m0c7tvG7yT1r2wuh2o1_500.png tumblr_m4srfaBex21rv8itlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m11rk3Ver71r2wuh2o1_500.png th_degrassi_s12_05056.jpg imogen 126.png Degrassi4..jpg seniors-.jpg Tumblr m8q0zyKYNy1r83c41o1 500.png 1132-3.jpg Degrassi-fiona-season12-05.jpg 1132-8.jpg immy 14.jpg 89ioou.png 1132-7.jpg 1132-9.jpg 1133-5.jpg 1133-10.jpg 1137-2.jpg 44-2.jpg 44-4.jpg 45-1.jpg 45-5.jpg Skjrour.jpg Idut5i.jpg Fimogenlydurr.jpg tumblr_mc5dhqopUD1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg 640px-9uihy.jpg Tumblr metxrais141r5uoxco1 1280.jpg Kljlkf.jpg 987uoi.png 89789ui.png 9999j.png Tumblr mf21afbCAs1rykg0vo1 500.jpg tumblr_lzq10pPJKP1qbk0b8o1_500.png Las Vegas.png lasvegas5.png lasvegas1.png fimogenliness.jpg lasvegas2.png 0454.jpg 0315.jpg 0206.jpg 0194.jpg fimogenpromo2.png Screen Shot 2013-02-21 at 1.56.53 PM.png 555157_576689592341739_474267732_n.jpg 8yiouffff.png 223eded.JPG 232we.JPG Screen Shot 2013-03-18 at 5.54.40 PM.png Hj756.jpg Dfge4.jpg 75rty.png 67tygu.png 879yuhui.png 65tyu.png 987uiy.png 89uioygg.png fimogens.png rayoflight.png ThCAEFXJV2.jpg BHGQguVCUAAA3N1.jpg|Imogen and Fiona kiss at graduation (Fiona is Valedictorian and Imogen doesn't have a cap and gown). Fimogen Grad.JPG Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-17h21m02s55.jpg Degrassi-the-time-of-my-life-wrap-up-1.jpg 75tr.png eeew5t.png 54rw.png 45terw.png 675ytrg.png 54trew.png 65464g.png 7g56.png 56ytre.png G454.png 786y5tr6y5.png 56trddd.png Dallasfiona.png Fimmy J together.jpg Screen Shot 2013-06-17 at 11.43.47 AM.png Dg120506g2-10.jpg Dg120506g2-11.jpg tumblr_millwkq2DM1rr8etno1_500.png tumblr_mf5hbulKAy1rz3odgo1_r1_540.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1107-fiona.jpg Degrassi-lookbook-1107-imogen.jpg Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-2.jpg Degrassi-in-the-cold-of-the-night-part-2-picture-7.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0043.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0064.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0111.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0147.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0157.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0267.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0337.jpg Degrassi_nov18th_ss_0386.jpg 0035e54354.jpg Degrassi_Nov18th_SS_0267.jpg Tumblr_m4wdokB0Ud1r5uoxco2_1280.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:LGBT Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12